No need for Memories
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: I had a lot of fun writing this one. BTW in this one I am not a saiyan like in the others. It will be explained near the end.


I've been floating in space for three weeks now, my ship was shot up after flying through a battle zone where both sides thought I was the enemy. Now I could see a beautiful planet in this system and it appeared to have an atmosphere and could support life. I angled my ship so I could see it better. I must have moved too close to the planet because I was caught in the gravitational pull and was hurled at an impossible speed for me to control. As I entered the atmosphere, another ship flew in behind me and I could barely hear a woman's voice yell out at me to pull over or they'll fire at me. As my ship continued to increase speed, so did the g-forces. I was barely able to put out a distress signal before I blacked out. When I regained consciousness I was in a Japanese house on the couch, I sat up and grabbed at my head hoping the pain would stop soon and I heard a younger voice tell me I shouldn't sit up. My eyes finally adjusted to the room after briefly blacking out again, from sitting up to fast, and I could see a little girl standing beside me. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in Okinagwa, and this is Tenchi Musaki's home. By the way, I'm Sasami and this is Ryo-ohki." she said smiling. A moment later I could hear fighting upstairs and I quickly jumped off the couch to find I was still weak as I crashed to the floor again. She called for someone to help her get me back on the couch, and blonde haired woman came out to help her. "This is Mihoshi." Sasami said introducing us. "I'm the one who brought you here with my partner Kiyone." Mihoshi said. As if on cue another woman with bluish hair came in the room and gave a slight smile when she saw I was awake. "I'm Kiyone, what happened to your ship that you couldn't stop when I asked you to? Ships like yours should stop on a dime." she said. "I accidentally flew through a battle zone and both sides considered me an enemy and I was shot at from both sides." I explained. Just then a young looking woman with red hair walked into the room with a clipboard. "Amazing!" was the only thing she said as she looked at me then back to her clipboard. "What's amazing Washu?" Sasami asked in wonder. "Yeah what's so amazing?" I asked feeling curious myself. "I'll tell you what's so amazing," Washu said, "What's amazing is how he could have survived his crash into that mountain and he still looks like that." Washu explained. She then made a computer screen and keyboard out of thin air and typed at it. The screen showed a mountain with a little smoke coming from it. As she zoomed in on the smoke I could barely recognize the remains of my ship. My jaw dropped as I saw how wrecked it was, the cockpit was wrecked the worst of the whole ship. Washu looked at me and said "I want to know what you did to survive the crash." She then took out another keyboard and screen and was ready to type what I tell her. I just looked at the floor and admitted that I don't know how I survived the crash. Washu looked a little angry and said "How can you not remember how you survived a crash like that unless you were unconcious when you crashed?" I just closed my eyes and didn't say anything for my answer. Washu looked a little sorry for shouting at me like that when I didn't respond. Just then two more women came from upstairs to see what everyone was doing. I looked at them to see a woman with spikey cyan hair and the other one had purple hair and was in a kimono. The cyan haired woman looked at me then said to the other "Hey princess, how about you get this one and I can have Tenchi?" The other woman looked annoyed and said "Ryoko, you know very well that Tenchi an I are meant to be together, How many more times must I tell you?" I realized then that they were the ones who were fighting. Sasami just looked at the both of them and said "Ayeka, Ryoko, can't you two behave yourselves for one evening? This guy is still recovering from his crash, and he almost hurt himself again from your fighting." The two women stopped fighting and took another look at me and noticed the bandages. They suddenly got an embarrassed look an their faces an bowed in apology. Ayeka just walked down stairs and sat on the other couch while the other just glided over the rail and floated to the ground beside Washu. She looked at the computer screen and let out a short gasp. "What happened there?" She asked pointing to the wreck. Washu just pushed her back and explained that it was where I crashed after going over 2,000,000 miles an hour. Ryoko stared back at me while I just put my head back on the pillow. She then turned the screen to Ayeka and showed her the image. Ayeka saw the wreckage and covered her mouth when she gasped after seeing what I lived through. As if to further their confusion and amazement Kiyone said "Before he crashed, he sent us a signal telling us that all his systems were either off-line or broken." With all the women in the room, I didn't notice Sasami walking away into the kitchen until a few moments later when she called out that dinner was ready. Everyone jumped up and rushed to the kitchen except for Kiyone and Mihoshi who stayed to help me to the kitchen. They sat me down in the middle of the table between Ayeka and Ryoko, then took their seats at the other side. I could hear Mihoshi as she whispered to Kiyone that I felt light as if I hadn't eaten in days. "21, to be exact" I said looking to them. "21 what?" Kiyone asked me, "21 days since I was able to eat last." I could hear as Sasami dropped what ever item she was using while everyone else stared in shock at the thought of not being able to eat for three weeks. "The longest we had to go without food was a few days, when we sent Ryoko to go for food, but you could last for three weeks and was still able to survive the crash, amazing." Ayeka said. Sasami finally brought the food in and everyone let me get food first. "Please, go ahead and get some food to," I said, "I feel too embarrassed when I'm the only one doing something." After dinner I had enough of my strength back that I only needed one person to help me to the couch where they would let me stay until Washu makes a new room for me. An idea suddenly appeared in my head and I asked Washu to put a gravity control device to change the gravity in my room. After a moment of thought, Washu smiled and said good idea and disappeared through a portal to build me a new room while I slowly fell asleep on the couch. I was awakened by the sound of someone trying to open the door from outside, and I raised my hand to the door with my palm facing the door and I wondered why that was my reaction. As the door opened I waited until I could see the shadowish figure of the guy entering the house this late at night. "Stop right there" I said making the figure jump with surprise. The figure just pulled out an object from his bag and created a laser sword out of it. The glow off of the blade illuminated the face and I could see he was a young man about 18 and I just shook my head as I thought "A criminal at that age, how sad". I jumped off the couch and readied myself the best I could for a fight to protect the house. I jumped at the boy with a kick and almost fell to the ground again as I landed. I turned around to see a pot from the table flying at my head. The only thing I could think of was drop to the floor to avoid it. As I hit the floor I realized I should have thought harder as I was hurting to much to stand back up. The boy stood beside me and raised his sword to deliver the finishing blow. Before he could move, the lights flicked on and the girls were looking out of their rooms except for Ayeka, who turned on the lights and surrounded me with her force field. "Lord Tenchi, what do you think you're doing to him?" She asked him angrily as she and Mihoshi moved me back to the couch. "He was trying to attack me." Tenchi said. Ayeka just glared at him and said "But why would you use the Tenchi sword on him? He barely survived a crash landing, and just got his strength back and here you are fighting him." "But he attacked me" Tenchi said again. "I thought he was trying to rob the place." I said from where I was. After everyone calmed down and Tenchi apologized to me everyone went back to their rooms. The next day I woke up to see Mihoshi and Sasami on the floor watching T.V. I managed to pull myself to a sitting position and said they could sit on the couch if they wanted Mihoshi and Sasami sat down beside me on the couch and we watched the T.V. cartoons together. After one cartoon ended the anchor for the news appeared on the screen and said "Alien ship spotted over Tokyo. More tonight on the news." I noticed Sasami looking worried too. "Don't look so worried Sasami, I'm the alien remember." I said hoping to calm her down. She looked up at me and said that all of them except for Tenchi and his dad were aliens too. I let out a little laugh and said "I bet it took you a while to figure out all of their names. It takes me a while to remember peoples names." Sasami just shook her head and told me she has a good memory. Mihoshi scratched her head and said "By the way, what did you say your name was again?" "I never told you." I replied, "So what is your name?" Sasami asked. My eyes stared straight forward and I realized that I didn't even know my own name and the more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. I grabbed the sides of my head again and curled my legs up to my chin and rested my head down on my legs while I tried to figure out not only my name, but who I was as well. Sasami quickly figured out that I had amnesia, but Mihoshi didn't. "What kind of person doesn't even know his own name? You'd have to be pretty stu.. OW!!!" Mihoshi said until Sasami kicked her leg to get her to shut up. "He has amnesia, and he doesn't know who he is right now." Sasami said, "We should keep this a secret from Washu, who knows what she'll do when she finds out about this." Kiyone came into the living room to see what Mihoshi shouted out for. "What's going on?" she asked. "We just found out that he..." Mihoshi started but Sasami covered her mouth and stomped on her foot. "All right what's going on?" Kiyone asked suspiciously. Sasami just glared at Mihoshi who was now holding her toes to stop them from hurting, then she waved Kiyone closer. "He has amnesia and we don't want Washu to do any experiments to him." Sasami whispered. Kiyone nodded in approval then went back to her room. After breakfast I finally had enough of my strength back to move on my own. Washu burst into the living room announcing she did it again. "Did what again?" I asked. "I made an incredible invention, Energy Pills. They will restore your energy and give your strength back." She said. Then two smaller versions of her appeared on her shoulder and said "You did it Washu." "You're the greatest". Washu walked over to me and popped one of the pills in my mouth and told me to swallow it. As I did my mouth got this bitter taste in it and I stuck my tongue out to get rid of the taste. In a few seconds I recovered much of my strength and was able to do normal things again. Tenchi asked me if I wanted to go out and see the shrine and meet his grandfather. "Sure why not. It'll be a change of scenery." After climbing a seemingly endless fleet of stairs we got to the top. Tenchi stopped and said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you to watch out where you're going. My grandfather tests me by attacking me when I'm not ready." Halfway to the shrine , we didn't see a single trace of his grandfather and I began to relax a bit. I could finally see the shrine when I heard a slight whistling noise, and a flat rock came out and hit my head. The pain in my head returned and I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I was holding the spot where the rock had hit me, when Tenchi ran up and an old man came out of the bushes. "Oops, sorry. I thought you were my grandson. I moved my hand away from my head and checked for blood. There was only a little so I wasn't worried, and tried to stand up again. After they helped me get to the shrine, Tenchi explained as much as he knew about my arrival and situation. While I sat on the steps of the shrine, Tenchi worked hard to get his chores done in time for school. Tenchi's grandfather suggested that I go to school with him and try to learn as much about Earth as I could. When we got to his school, Tenchi said he would introduced me to his friends. I quickly stopped him and asked him what he would tell his friends my name was. Tenchi thought for a moment and said "I don't know, what is you're name?" I looked around to make sure no one was in earshot of us and told him what Sasami told me. "Amnesia, must have happened when you crashed. We'll say your name is Kojiro." I nodded in approval to the name and we went to meet his friends. Tenchi managed to get me in all of his classes so he could see how I adapted to another lifestyle. After the morning classes, Tenchi and I went to get lunch. We picked to sit on the roof so we could try to figure out about me without anyone knowing I was from another planet. Tenchi was asking me alot of questions starting from when Mihoshi and Kiyone found me and working backward. Tenchi was still asking me questions, when a young girl with short black hair came up behind him with her friends following her. I would have warned Tenchi, but I was trying to get my headache to stop bothering me again, and trying to remember what little I could about my past. The girl snuck right up behind him and shouted out his name. "HI TENCHI!" she shouted, making Tenchi jump up and almost spill his lunch. "Oh, hi Sakuya" Tenchi said picking his plate off the ground. "Don't worry Tenchi," Sakuya said, "I made you an extra lunch just in case this happened." Sakuya dragged Tenchi off to the other side of the roof to talk to him, while her friends stayed to get to know me. "Where are you from?", "What's your name?", "When did you get here?", "What was your old school like?" they kept asking me until I just grabbed my head and ran for the stairs. "I've got to find a place to be alone. I can't stand not knowing who I am anymore." I thought to myself as I ran through the halls, past one student after another. I finally found an empty room that no one seemed to go into anymore, and I opened the door and ran inside. I sank down into the corner of the room and curled up on the floor with my hands at the side of my head, as if they were holding it up. As I sat on the ground, I could feel tears coming to my eyes as I tried to figure out again who I was. I must have stayed in there too long because eventually I finally cried myself to sleep. I woke up when there was the sound of the door being opened with a loud squeaking noise. I looked out the window and saw how dark it was. I look to the door and saw the silhouette of a woman with her hair up in a ponytail. "Mihoshi?" I asked as I climbed up to my feet. She turned on the lights and smiled when she saw it was me. She leaned her head out in the halls and shouted out "I found him." She then looked back at me and noticed the red around my eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked walking up and putting her hand on my shoulder. A moment later, the other appeared in the doorway, and I could hear their various ways of showing relief that I was alright. That night in the Masaki home, we all started to eat dinner. "What took you so long to look for me?" I asked. Tenchi looked up and said "We started looking for you after school was over and you were nowhere around, and Washu was too busy to help us." I looked down at my food and resumed eating again. after everyone was done, Mihoshi and Kiyone left for their apartment, and Sasami and Ayeka went in the living room to watch T.V., Ryoko disappeared outside and Washu went back to her lab (big surprise there). I decided to go outside and walk around in the fresh air. I discovered that I could jump higher than I thought when I jumped up onto a cliff that was higher than the Masaki house itself. This only furthered my confusion about myself as I sat on the edge and stared into the lake below. As I sat on the cliff I started to concentrate until I got the worst headache yet. I screamed in pain and I felt the energy racing through my body suddenly burst out making it look like I was in the center of a clear inferno. After I stopped screaming, I felt weak again, and I fell from the cliff into the lake below. When I smacked into the water, all the breath in my body was shoved out of me and I sank deeper and deeper into the water. As I sank into the water, I saw an image of my past then I blacked out from the lack of oxygen. I didn't expect to wake up again, but when I did I could see that I was in my room instead of the couch this time. looked around the room and saw Ryoko sitting beside my bed asleep like she was waiting on me. I sat up in my bed and discovered someone must have set the gravitron to half Earth's gravity when I nearly threw myself out of bed. When I landed back on the bed, it made a squeaking noise from the springs that woke Ryoko up. She sat up and turned to me. "Morning Ryoko." I said jokingly. "It's morning?" Ryoko said staring out the window. I shook my head and said "It's not morning yet, I was joking." I said turning the gravity to normal. "So when did I get back in here?" I asked still looking at the gravitron. Ryoko stood up and stretched her arms out and said "When I pulled you out of the lake and brought you back." "How did you know I was in the lake?" I asked. Ryoko just looked to the floor and said "I was in the woods under the tree looking in at the lake." "So you saw what happened to me then?" I asked her. She nodded her head as Sasami walked in the room. "What's going on in here?" Sasami asked "Nothing." Ryoko said. "Ryoko saved me from drowning in the lake, and brought me back here." I said. Sasami got a look in her eyes that told me she was thinking "That's so sweet of her." Sasami quickly backed out of the room and shut the door. Ryoko looked at me again and said "I'm glad you're O.K." She then floated over to me, kissed me on the cheek and phased through the wall. I walked over to the gravitron and turned the gravity to 200 times Earth's gravity and started to train. During my work out, Washu opened a portal and stuck her head through, only to have it weighted down, pulling her through the portal and flatting her on the floor. I quickly rushed to the gravitron and returned the gravity again. After peeling Washu off the floor she looked at the gravitron with a confused look. "I don't remember building the gravitron to increase gravity like that." She said looking at me again. "I know, I made the adjustments myself." I said. "How can you stand it?" She said with a bewildered look on her face. "I..I don't know," I said feeling the tears returning again, "I never thought about it." Washu just shrugged and went back to her lab. Throughout the week several other events brought more mysteries about me to everyone's minds, I was caught in the middle of a blast from Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over Tenchi, and I wasn't hurt. In school during gym class, I broke one of the brokken with my arm, and sent some of the other students to the nurse's office when we were wrestling. I destroyed the snack machine when it ate my money and wouldn't give it back. At lunch I could hear everyone talking about me and some even called me a freak. After I got up to leave, a gang of the rougher students surrounded me and told me they didn't want freaks like me here. I tried to leave but they grabbed my arms, knocked me to my knees and started beating on me with what ever they could find. I was filled with so much pain that I couldn't think straight when they let me go and I fell to the ground. Tenchi and Sakuya came up to me after I got up and was holding my arm that hurt the most. "What happened?" Sakuya asked looking at my bleeding sores. I was so full of pain and shame of being beaten like that, I just ran off again and wandered around Tokyo for a while. As I wandered through Tokyo and decided to look for a place to stay since it was going to rain tonight, but it started to rain earlier than I thought, and I felt myself getting sick in the cold. I saw an apartment building and the ledge on top was far enough I could get out of the rain. I sat down on the walkway and tried to curl up to keep warm, and not to disturb anybody. I couldn't stop the shivering and soon began sneezing and coughing worse than ever. I knew I was probably disturbing someone and was about to leave before anyone called the manager to have me taken away, when Mihoshi's head stuck out from a door and she started to look around. "I don't see anyone Kiyone." she said. I sneezed again, and Mihoshi turned to me. "OH, wait it's Kojiro." she said. (Everyone started calling me Kojiro since I didn't know my name) I heard Kiyone tell Mihoshi to let me in and she stepped out of the way. I walked in with my cloak I was given around my shoulders. Kiyone told me to not be silly and to take off the cloak. I shook my head and said I'd rather keep it on. She insisted that I take it off so Mihoshi can wash it. I refused her offer again and left the cloak on while we sat and talked. A few hours later, their phone rang and Mihoshi answered it and I listened with Kiyone. "Hello? Yeah we know where he is, he's here with us. What? Oh no, that's terrible. O.K. bye." Mihoshi walked sadly into the room and started talking to Kiyone. "Kojiro ran off again after Tenchi and Sakuya noticed several bruises along his arms, some were even bleeding." Mihoshi said "I thought it was weird he was only using one arm." Kiyone said. All I could do was hang my head down and fight off the tears. "Let me see your arm." Kiyone said. I raised my right arm at the elbow and showed it to them. "Your whole arm please" She said. I shook the cloak off my right arm to show her the bruises and cuts on my arm. "What about your left arm?" Mihoshi asked. "I can't move it now, it hurts to much." I said holding my left arm. Mihoshi sat on the couch next to me to examine my arms while Kiyone went looking for the first aid kit. Mihoshi can be surprisingly gentle when she cares to. They quickly bandaged me up and let me stay with them for the night and they would take me to Tenchi's house the next day. That night I saw what looked like a meteor crash by the outskirts of Tokyo and decided to check it out tomorrow. The next day when we got to Tenchi's house and Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran out to greet us. She stopped and covered her mouth when she saw the bandages all over my right arm and my left arm was in a sling. Sasami led me to my room while Kiyone told everyone about what happened. Ryoko came into my room a few minutes later to check on me, and to see if she could cheer me up. We stayed up all night trying to figure out about my past and we managed to get a clue when she talked about this mad scientist that she stole a potion of youth from who was experimenting on enhancing natural abilities and endurances. We were still up talking the next day when Ayeka came into the room. "Ryoko! Do you have to try to sleep with every guy that comes here?" Ryoko glared at the princess and said "For your information, princess, we were up all night talking. That's all." Ayeka looked at me and I nodded my head to tell her that's all we did. Ayeka blushed with embarrassment as she left the room. When Ryoko and I came down for breakfast, we noticed Sasami and Tenchi were giving us funny looks "What?!" Ryoko and I said. Sasami just passed out the plates and said "You two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately." We sat down and ate breakfast while trying to get the idea that Ryoko and I were a couple out of everyone's head. I decided to check out the meteor crash that I saw the night before and left the house when I thought it was safe. I got to the crash site and looked for the meteor. It turned out it wasn't a meteor but a small cabbit creature like Ryo-ohki that was still unconscious from the crash it made. I took it to Tenchi's house to ask Ryoko what it was. Ryo-ohki must have smelled another cabbit because she bounced into my room shortly after I did. "Oh hi Ryo-ohki." I said still holding the other cabbit. "Myaa?" Ryo-ohki purred. "Yes, it's another one like you." I said trying to get it to wake up. I found the portal to Washu's lab and decided to ask her instead. Washu was busy typing a her keyboard looking through several screen shots. "I know it's out there somewhere." Washu said without taking her eyes off the screen. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "I'm looking for the thing that crashed on Earth last night, but it seems to have disappeared." she said. I walked on the other side of her screen and held up the Cabbit. "What? You mean this?" I asked. Washu looked at the cabbit and said "Yes, this was it. Hmm, it seems to be a Gano-ohki, a faster type of cabbit than Ryo-ohki. I'll wake it up and run a few tests on it if you don't mind." "Fine," I replied, "as long as none of the tests hurt it." Washu rolled her eyes and said "like I would do anything to hurt this poor creature." "Yes, you would" I said leaving the lab with Ryo-ohki. When we went to the living room, Sasami was pacing around the carpet. "You'll wear a hole in the carpet and Tenchi's dad won't be to thrilled about it." I said as Ryo-ohki ran over to her. Sasami picked up Ryo-ohki and gave her a quick hug. "I was looking for Ryo-ohki and got worried, that's all." I shrugged and walked back to my room. When Tenchi came home I was watching the t.v. "So this is where you've been. Why didn't you come to school?" Tenchi asked. "I'm not going back to school." I said still looking at the t.v. Tenchi just shrugged and left for the shrine. I looked out the window and stared at the mountain. After a moment, I decided to go to my ship and see what was left of it. I was starting to leave when Sasami came in with some new bandages. "It's time to change your bandages." Sasami said. I stopped at the door and went back. When I sat on the couch and Sasami took the bandages off, she smiled and almost shouted out, "Your arm doesn't have the bruises any more." she said. I looked down at my arm, she was right my arm was cleared of all bruises it had and it felt fine. "What about my left arm?" I asked. Sasami started to unwrap the sling from my arm, and I felt a little pain. "I guess that arm will take a while longer to heal fully. But at least the bruises are gone." I said trying to get my mind off my arm. Sasami put my arm back in a sling, but this time she didn't need to wrap it up. She left to dispose of the other bandages, and I left to check on the crash site of my ship. I finally got to the mountain and found the crash site when Azaka flew down next to me. "What do you want?" I asked looking at what was left of my ship. "Princess Ayeka wanted us to find where you went. You left without telling anyone where you were going and she was afraid you ran off again." Azaka said. "I just wanted to see my ship. I thought it would hold some clues to my past." I said. "I can't believe I survived a crash like that." I stared at the cockpit which now was torn open from the jagged rocks I crashed through I noticed a button on the console that wasn't damaged. "What does this do?" I asked to no one in particular as I pushed the button. When I pushed it, an electronic timer started up and counted down from ten seconds. I jumped back and prepared for an explosion while Azaka shielded me with the energy shield they use for Ayeka. When the timer hit zero a screen appeared and a video started playing. I walked to my seat and sat down. The video showed me in a lab containment tank. A moment later a voice came over the speaker. "The test subject 005 has shown incredible power and enhanced abilities such as being able to with stand impacts without a scratch that would tear normal people apart." I hit the button again and turned the video off. I just sat in the cockpit seat for a moment then finally said "Azaka, I'm going back to the house. Can you record the video for me? Or at least get the cockpit to Washu's lab so she can get the video out of the ship?" I asked. "Of course Kojiro." As I walked away I felt worse than when I got to the Earth and woke up on the couch. I was in my room when Azaka came in with the recording of the video. "Thanks Azaka, I appreciate this." I said. "Appreciate what?" a voice said from outside the door. "Princess Ayeka, what are you doing here?" I asked spinning around to face her. "I saw Azaka enter your room and I wanted to know what was going on." she said. Azaka turned to me as if to ask me if he should tell her. I bit my lower lip then finally told him to tell her. "Kojiro went to his ship and we discovered this video." He said playing the video for Ayeka. When the video ended Ayeka just sat where she was until she said "So you never even had a name, you were just an experiment that developed into its' own life." I tried as hard as I could to fight back the tears, but they finally flowed through. "Please Ayeka, don't tell the others about this, please. I don't need anyone to know about this until I'm ready." I said. She nodded her head and left with Azaka following her from behind, leaving me alone in my room with the tape. The next morning during breakfast, I didn't come out of my room, and only Ayeka and Azaka knew why. I was sitting on my bed looking at the tape when Washu opened yet another portal into my room. "Oh, so this is where it leads. Hi Kojiro." she said. "Hi Washu." I said through a coarse voice. "It sounds like your throat is sore. Want me to make a curing formula for you?" I shook my head and said "No thanks, I just haven't eaten anything yet." Washu was about to go through the portal when something started to rub her leg. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, " she said bending down in the portal then picking something up, "Gano-ohki is better now, and since you found him, he's yours." She dropped Gano-ohki into my room and it immediately jumped on my lap. I smiled as I looked down on it and said quietly, "You're alone to, aren't you?" "what do you mean by that?" Washu said. I looked up and said "You're still here? I thought you were back in the lab already." "Nope, I was about to leave when you started to say something and I decided to stick around. Now what did you mean by that?" Washu said. "I'll tell you all this afternoon when we're all together." I said pushing Washu's head back through the portal. I put Gano-ohki an my shoulder and went down stairs to invite Mihoshi and Kiyone over after Tenchi gets home. Sasami and Ryo-ohki came up to me while I was watching t.v. "Where were you today Kojiro? You weren't here for breakfast and we were worried something was wrong." she said while Ryo-ohki and Gano-ohki started chasing each other around the room. "It's nothing." I said to keep her from asking me anymore questions. Gano-ohki and Ryo-ohki ran up and jumped on the couch in between Sasami and me. "So what are you and Ryo-ohki doing huh?" I asked Gano-ohki while rubbing his stomach. "Wow who's this?" Sasami asked. I picked Gano-ohki up and said "This is Gano-ohki. It's like Ryo-ohki only faster and a boy." Sasami picked up Gano-ohki and scratched behind his ears which he seemed to enjoy. "Mihoshi and Kiyone will be here after Tenchi gets home. You might want to make extra food for them." I said as Sasami left to prepare lunch. That afternoon shortly after Tenchi finally got home (and brought Sakuya with him), Mihoshi and Kiyone arrived and we ate dinner early. After Sasami cleared the table, I called everyone into the living room. "Everyone, I went to my ship yesterday and I found a tape that holds the secrets to my past. For the past few days, I've been living my life with amnesia, and I didn't even have a small clue to my name. The tape shows why that was." I said, then went to turn off the lights. Ayeka then put the tape in the VCR and hit play. After the video ended, I turned the lights back on and moved to the front again. "As you saw, I had no memory's of my past because I had no past, I didn't even have a name." I said fighting back my tears. "So what are you going to do now?" Washu asked. "I don't know. I have no past, maybe I don't have a future either." I said. "Don't say that. Everyone has a future, Even you." Tenchi said. "How can you be so sure," I said, "You weren't just created out of almost nothing." Ryoko stood up and walked over beside Tenchi. "He wasn't, but I was." Ryoko said. I slowly raised my head and stared at Ryoko. "You were created too?" I asked. Ryoko nodded her head and said "Even though I was created by Washu, I still lead my own life." "But you were created by a scientist that you know," I said, "as far as I know, who ever created me may still be controlling me from wherever he is." Washu pulled out a scanner and ran it across me. "I don't think he liked you, that must be why he drained your memory and sent you out in space." she said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I knew that scientist, he marked all of his favorite things with his special symbol, and you don't have the symbol on you, that means he released you and no longer controls you." Washu said. I looked at everyone and said "I'm going outside to think, thank you for listening." I then bowed and left the house for the woods. I went to the ledge that I fell off of before and sat down on the edge. "So I was created, then abandoned. I guess I was supposed to die in space, but I landed on Earth instead." I thought. My mind raced with thoughts like that until I fell asleep. During my sleep I dreamed about my past. In my dream I was out of control, smashing one machine after another until I was hit by something and knocked into a pod. The pod then changed into a ship and I was launched into deep space. I woke up a few hours later when it started to rain again. I walked back to Tenchi's house and went back inside. The only people inside were Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, and Gano-ohki. "What were you thinking about?" Sasami asked. "I was thinking about why I was rejected." I said. "Maybe you escaped, and not rejected." Ryoko suggested. The next day I was sitting in my room when I got the urge to get revenge for all those who hurt me, that included those who hurt me at the school. I got to the school and immediately saw the guys who beat on me before. "Look the freak's finally back." they said. As they approached me I felt my anger rising as I rushed at them. I landed several blows on the first guy knocking him unconscious on the floor, then jumped and kicked the next two in the head. When they fell, the rest of that group ran at me expecting to beat me like the last time. I felt my energy racing again and then exploded out of me like before. When my energy stopped racing I looked around to see that I had managed to knock then all out, as well as trashing the surrounding area. I then ran back to the house to get Gano-ohki. I found Gano-ohki with Sasami and Ryo-ohki in the carrot field. "Gano-ohki, starship mode now." I said without slowing down. Gano-ohki jumped into the air and changed into a spaceship like Ryo-ohki only black with a red core and the wings were angled down. Gano-ohki beamed me aboard and we flew off into the sky to find the scientist that abandoned me. We searched from one star system to another and my powers grew. After destroying a few ship that were following me I figured out how to generate a laser sword like Ryoko can. We entered another galaxy and saw a huge white space fortress floating above a planet. I zoomed in on sections of the ship to see if it was the one we were looking for. My anger grew and my energy began to race as I spotted the symbol on the ship, and I told Gano-ohki to crash into the ship to get us inside. After he crashed through the wall, Gano-ohki reverted back into a cabbit and followed me as I smashed my way through the ship looking for my creator. I finally found him in the control room and I blasted the door away. He jumped with surprise and fear when he turned and saw me standing in the doorway. "I thought you were supposed to die out in space, you were a failure." He said. I rushed at him and punched him in his gut so hard he coughed up a little blood. I was about to drop my elbow on his head when a laser shot me in the right arm, sending me falling to the floor. I raised my other arm to fire a counter shot, when another laser blast hit my left forearm where it was broken before. I grabbed my arm and screamed in pain, then I finally turned to my attacker. "Ryoko?!?!" I said in shock. "Why are you doing this." The scientist just laughed at me and told her to finish me off with a blast to the head. I watched as she put both hands together and formed energy in between them, the fired the intense blast. I closed my eyes and prepared for the blast, then I heard the explosion from the blast but it wasn't on me. I opened my eyes and say Ayeka's shield around me again. I turned to the door and saw Ayeka and Tenchi in their Jurian battle armor. I gave a faint smile then turned back in time to see a laser blast Ryoko's head off. I fell back down in surprise and then saw that it was a robot and the real Ryoko blasted its' head off. Tenchi and Ryoko dealt with the remaining drones while Mihoshi and Kiyone came up to get me to the Yagami. They were about to help me out the door when three droids flew in and shot their guns away and knocked them to the floor. I blasted the robots away, and turned to Kiyone and Mihoshi, who were unconscious from the fall. I saw my creator trying to type something on his keypad he popped up, so I blasted it as well I crated another laser sword and walked over to him with my left arm hanging by my side. "Just a failure was I?" I asked while raising the sword above my head. I was about to bring the sword down and kill him, when I heard Ryoko getting shot down. I ran over to help her while Tenchi finished the last robot. Mihoshi and Kiyone recovered from their fall and cleared the way to the Yagami, Tenchi carried Ryoko while Ayeka shielded everyone. I picked up Gano-ohki with my right hand and hurried after the others. We got on the Yagami and flew back to earth. On the way back, Sasami wrapped my arm in bandages again while Ayeka and Tenchi flew the Yagami so Kiyone and Mihoshi could rest. Sasami looked at me and saw that something was still bothering me. "So why did you leave?" she asked after patching up my shoulder where I was shot first. "I wanted to get revenge for being rejected and left to die." I said. Ryoko appeared next to me looking angry. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Tenchi and Ayeka are sitting very close together. She's just trying to kiss him I bet." Ryoko said. I moved in front of Ryoko and said, "Why do you like Tenchi so much?" Ryoko the got a distant look on her face and stared off into space. I just shrugged and went to another window. Kiyone sat down next to me again and asked "Now what are you going to do?" "I don't know," I said "but I'm not leaving until I figure out." I said with a smile on my face which made Kiyone smile because she knew I was going to stay on Earth with Tenchi and the others. When we got back, Washu was waiting to greet us with an umbrella over her head. When Yagami landed on the ground, she put the umbrella away and shrugged. "I've developed a new healing formula that is sure to cure anything short of death." She said boastfully as Tenchi and the others walked up to her. Then her two "little Washu's" popped up and said, "You're the greatest Washu," and "Washu you're the best." She then looked at us and saw the bandages on Kiyone' and Mihoshi's heads and they said all they needed were aspirins, Washu then looked at Ryoko, who refused to try anything, and got disappointed again. I then made my way out of the Yagami and Washu's eyes lit up. "How'd you like to try my new fully curing formula Kojiro?" She asked me. "Sure, as long as it can stop the pain I'm in, I'll be glad to." I slowly put the vial to my mouth, I then closed my eyes again and drank the whole formula. I felt it running through me and the pain went away. I checked under my bandage on my shoulder and even the burn mark from the laser blast was gone. My arm was also immediately healed and I picked Washu up in a big hug and swung her around. "Thank you Little Washu, you're the best." I said happily. When I let her go she staggered around dizzily for a moment then finally stopped. "It works, it really works." Washu said as I gave a confused look to the others. The next day I went to Tokyo and got a job with a ninja dojo as a sensei to beginner students because of my knowledge of fighting. After that day, I no longer worried that I had no past and Ryoko was right I was making my own future.  



End file.
